


This is fine

by jamjamjamjam (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Best Friends, Flush Crush, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Unconfessed Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jamjamjamjam
Summary: Karkat can't bring himself to tell him. Not yet.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	This is fine

Karkat made his way into Gamzee's room, kicking aside horns and clothes and who knew what else aside.

Gamzee was sprawled across his insanely huge bed, hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. The smell of....something hung heavy in the air, and Karkat coughed loudly, waving his hand in front of his face.  
"Gog dammit, Gamzee! What the fuck are you smoking this time?"

The purple blooded troll turned his head, grinning lazily, eyes lidded. "Oh, hey there, my motherfucking best friend. What motherfucking miracle brought you here, Karbro?"

"You asked me to come over, dipshit," Karkat snapped.  
"Right, right." Gamzee sat up, still smiling that shit-eating grin. "As for your other motherfucking question," he pulled out a plastic bag of green, grass-looking stuff. Karkat had spent enough time around Dave to know what it was.

"Jeegus, Gamzee. Why the fuck are you smoking weed?"

He wasn't surprised, honestly. Ever since they had come to live on Earth, Gamzee had found drugs other than that sopor shit he always ate.  
Karkat didn't approve, but if it kept him stable......no one wanted a repeat of what had almost happened last time. Karkat had smoked with Dave a few times, and each time he became extremely tired and clingy to boot. Which is why he hadn't ever smoked with Gamzee. The high blood was completely oblivious to Karkat's red feelings, and he intended to keep it that way, at least for a little while longer. He needed to figure things out, then, when the time was right.......... Gamzee patted the spot next to him on the bed.

"Come on, Karbro. Motherfucking lay with me awhile."

The cherry blooded troll complied, shoving food wrappers and empty Faygo bottles to the floor before lying by Gamzee's side. He desperately hoped he wasn't blushing right now. The taller troll smelled good, as always, even though Karkat was always yelling that he stunk like a sewer.  
In actuality..........The high blood smelled like grapes, and cologne, and cigarette smoke.

Karkat found himself inching closer. Gamzee didn't seem to notice, rolling another joint with a content expression on his face.  
As he did, an alarm began to beep tinnily. Gamzee pulled his cell phone from his jeans pocket. His purple eyes lit up.

He turned to Karkat with a large grin. "Ahhhh, motherfucker, guess what?"

Karkat rolled his eyes, having a feeling what was coming. "What, shitstick?"

Gamzee shoved the phone in his face. 4:20 was displayed on the screen.

"Motherfucking 4:20, bro! Have a smoke with me!"

Karkat shook his head. "Hell no, Gamz. I don't smoke that shit, and you know it."

He didn't know why he bothered to keep a timer to alert him of the "stoner's time." He was high 24/7 anyways.

Gamzee made bark beast eyes at him. "Aw, come on, bro. I'm your motherfucking best friend."

The cherry blooded troll rolled his eyes. "And? I don't fucking like it, and you damn well know it. I don't care if you smoke, but I'm not fucking going to."

He wasn't about to smoke with his flush crush, no way. Then everything would be blown to bits by his idiotic, stoned, crushing self. He sat up, disentangling himself, making the other pout.

"Let's play Mario Kart or something, I'm bored as hell." The cherry blood muttered, reaching down to root in the mess at the foot of Gamzee's bed, pulling out two game consoles.

"Hell yeah," the highblood cheered, scrambling to sit up next to him. Three games, two bags of doritos, and 3 two liters of faygo later, and Karkat sighed. Gamzee was lying back, a stupidly happy expression on his dumb face. The cherry blood jumped as his moirail spoke, "Whatcha staring at, motherfucker?"

He snorted, looking away. "Nothing. Just your stupid fucking face."

Gamzee laughed, the sound raspy and hoarse, and despite himself, Karkat grinned a little,

turning back around and flopping on him carelessly. The other hugged him, chuckling to himself, probably cracking up at whatever stupid shit was going through his head. He didn't mind, and closed his eyes.

This was fine. For now.


End file.
